The Promise
by Nashida
Summary: On his last visit to Twilight Town Axel gets asked a diffcult Question: Do you promise? AkuRoku. Rated T for safety, does include mildmedium sex. Oneshot. First sort of yaoipairing fic, be gentle.


So this is the first fic I've written in ages, be nice. College bites, but don't ever not go. You meet so many amazing people there, it's, well….amazing!

This is only a one-shot for now; I might write a longer AkuRoku fic shall time permit me. Till then, this is all I have to offer you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned below, just the story idea. Characters, places, and events all belong to Squeenix. If I did own them, Axel'd be my bitch and Roxas could go cry. Meh-heh.

* * *

The sun was always setting in Twilight Town. The place never seemed to experience a total setting of the sun. It was always stuck at that moment when the fiery orb hung at its lowest point, turning the sky various shades of gold and red.

No matter how many times they've seen it, the denizens of Twilight Town would still find themselves watching it, taking in the fabulous displays of color. They'd perch themselves in the highest roosts to see the entire horizon.

One such couple was up in front of the clock tower, one of their favorite places. One was considerably taller than the other. They were attempting to savor the moment, but something was keeping them from doing just that. It was the shorter one who voiced his opinion first.

"Why do you have to go?" the young blonde protested to his partner. "It's not fair. Why now?" He buried his face in his lover's frame, and then looked up at him with the kind of eyes that usually got him what he wanted.

"They don't….want me to come here anymore," responded the much older male, lowering his head so his fire red locks hung in front of his green eyes.

"But why?" He was the persistent one of the couple; he wanted things his way, and if he didn't get them, he made sure everyone knew about it. He snuggled into the redhead's warm body again, almost knocking him right off the very roof the two were perched on.

"Roxas," the elder one said with a stern face, sitting his younger comrade up to look him in the eye. "I warned you that this is what would happen if you left the Organization. They're going to cut you off from us completely. This means we can't see each other anymore."

"Can't you do anything about it, Axel?"

He shook his head. "I wish I could." He took Roxas's hand and brought it to his lips, shutting his eyes. "I really wish I could."

"It's not fair," Roxas pouted, sticking out his lower lip. "I didn't choose to wield the Keyblade. It chose me."

"I know," the redhead said softly. Roxas could pick up the pain in his voice. "The only way they'd let you live is if you came back with me."

"I can't do that….all the friends I've made….everything I've done here….I can't just leave it all behind…"

"Yet you're willing to ditch me?"

"Who's ditching who? You're ditching me!"

"Not by my choice! They'd turn me into a Dusk!"

There was silence between the two. Both heaved heavy sighs, and then Roxas leaned into Axel's warm frame once more, feeling his arms wrap around him. He put his head back, using his beloved as a pillow.

"You hurt," he mumbled.

"What?"

"You're bony. It hurts."

"I'm bony?"

"You're bony."

"Leave me alone-y." Axel grinned at Roxas as they shared their little joke.

"I'm going to miss that, y'know." He sighed again with a smile. "Axel?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at the blonde with a smile.

"Can you promise me that you'll come and visit me as often as you can, even if it means sneaking away from the castle?"

The pain in Axel's face would have been a sufficient enough answer. "You know I can't promise that. I can never come back. They'll make me a Dusk if I do. After tonight that's the end of it. I'll have to make like we never met."

Roxas reached up for Axel's chin. "Then let's make it last as long as we can," he said, bringing him close for a kiss.

Axel was never one to turn down such an act, so he pinned the young blonde to the roof and explored his mouth with his tongue. He wanted to savor his unique, delicious taste; he may never get to again.

Roxas struggled against him in a vain attempt to get himself on top. "Let me top, just this once," he begged with a whisper.

"Age before beauty, my friend," Axel whispered back, blowing gently in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He gathered Roxas into his arms, holding him close, refusing to let go.

"You never let me top," Roxas protested, nibbling Axel's ear. "No fair."

"All's fair in love and war," said Axel.

"Who said this was war?" Roxas smirked as he unzipped his cloak, tossing it aside like old rags. It took every ounce of willpower Axel had to not start drooling. "I'm pretty sure this is love."

"Damn right it is," the redhead said lustfully, kissing the bare chest now being presented to him. He nibbled in some spots, kissed in others, and licked still others. He very hastily pulled off his own cloak, letting the blonde marvel at his slender frame.

"You anorexic freak," Roxas teased before kissing him again. He held his lover close, refusing to ever let him go. If he did, he'd never see him again. "You really are bony."

"Your words, they hurt me so…," Axel whined, clutching his chest.

"I'm sorry," Roxas whispered, kissing away the hurt. "I kid, I kid." He ran his hand down the length of Axel's body. "You're so beautiful…"

"As are you," he replied, kissing the blonde's neck, sucking a little. He watched the bright red spot appear afterwards. "Tag. You're it."

Roxas pinned him to the roof, holding his limbs down. "I love being it." He looked at their current position. "So…I get to top after all?" He watched Axel gulp, nodding. He lay down on top of him, their noses touching, blue eyes looking into green ones.

He saw the pulse that beat frantically in Axel's neck and snuggled there. "What's the matter, my love?" he asked, nuzzling his beloved's neck and kissing it.

"You're making this so painful….," he replied, holding the blonde close and cupping his bottom. He buried his face in his hair, snuggling him, feeling the heat begin to burn inside him. "I'm never going to want to let you go." He wished Roxas would take him further already. This is why he usually didn't let him top; he was too damn slow.

"Don't then." Roxas lay on him, tracing patterns on his smooth chest. "You want me to go further…."

Axel grinned. "However did you guess….?"

Roxas reached for the excitement that swelled between the redhead's legs. "A little lovebird told me," he whispered seductively. He started to unzip the pants that kept him from his treasure and felt his beloved's heart start to race from where he still lay.

"Roxas….are you sure….? I don't want to rush you…."

"I want to give you a night to remember, Axel. Sure I'm sure."

"But…..we've never done that before…."

"There's a first time for everything."

Again Axel swallowed as a fever rush ran through him. "Do as you wish, my dear Roxas."

"Do as I wish, he says." Roxas flashed him a playful smile. "Then I'm going to wait," he said as he zippered up Axel's pants.

"NO." Axel quickly flipped him over and pinned him so he himself was on top this time. He let out a chuckle that always made the blonde's nerves tingle. "Now you know why I top. I always get what I want. And I don't have to wait for it, either."

"That's because you never had the patience," said Roxas, stroking Axel's chest.

"I've never needed it. Whenever I want something, it's usually right in front of me." He brought his face closer to the blonde's. "Kinda like right now."

Roxas latched onto Axel's lower lip and nibbled. "Gonna have to work for it."

"I don't want _that_…." He leaned in close to the blonde's ear. "I just want you," he purred.

"You don't want……."

"No. Leaving you tomorrow is going to be painful enough." He chuckled. "I don't want a sore ass to go with it."

"I see. That's fine." He snuggled into the warm body of his partner, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. Axel did the same, holding him so tight he hoped somehow Roxas would become a part of him. Then he'd never be without him; never be alone.

They kissed again, letting their tongues dance, both trying to explore all the corners of the other's mouth. Roxas's hands were running through Axel's fire red locks, amazed at how soft they were despite the fact that they looked like he could stab someone with them. The fire in his belly suddenly burst and he let out a moan.

"Again. Do that again," Axel whispered huskily. They rolled over, Roxas on top once again, giving Axel the chance to let his hands explore every last inch of his body. His caress managed to coax another moan out of the blonde's throat. "God damn…." Axel sucked again on Roxas's neck, so now the other side matched the first mark.

Finished with their kiss, the couple lay there together, trying to steady their breathing. Axel gently rubbed Roxas's back as he snuggled up close, resting on him.

Roxas lay on Axel's chest, enjoying the warmth of his lover's body. He listened intently to the rhythm of the redhead's heartbeat; a sound he'd probably never hear again. This reminded him of another question he had wanted to ask.

"Axel?"

"Hmmmmnnnph?" the half-dazed Nobody asked.

"Can you promise me something?"

Uh oh. Now what? "Tell me."

"No matter what happens, will you promise to love me forever?"

Axel chuckled again, sending another shiver down Roxas's spine. He ruffled his blond hair playfully before kissing him on the forehead.

"Now that's a promise I **can **keep," he said.

* * *

Phew. What a dumb little plot bunny. Been nursing the thing for weeks. Now it decides to finish itself. Oh well, it's something for now. I hope I did the pairing some justice. I wrote this shortly after hearing about 358/2 Days.

R&R, I'd like it a lot!

Does anyone remember Weinerville? It used to be on Nickelodeon back in the 90s. Anyway, there used to be this little dinosaur skeleton puppet called Boney, a rip-off of Barney. His little theme song was "I'm Boney; I'm Boney, LEAVE ME ALONE-Y!" I thought I'd throw that in for some of us old-timers.


End file.
